Heartbeat
by RavineWreyn
Summary: For all the short stories that I write about the Queen of Arendelle and the Prince of the Southern Isles. [Contain various genres]
1. Window

She waited, every day by the window, to see the ship bearing Arendelle's royal flags, for him.

She always did.

Finding some free time in the middle of her busy schedule as Queen, to just sit by the window of her bedchamber that gave her the view of the fjord, watching as sunlight reflected on the blue water.

Sometimes she could only stay for a short period of time. Whether because her Council demanded her presence or that Henrik wished to play with his aunt.

She loved her young nephew, loved to comb her fingers through his tuft of blonde hair, to show him her magic that always awed the toddler and made his eyes lit up in excitement, to kiss his face all over and hear his giggles.

Some other times though, she could wait for a long while. And when she was not so tired, she would knit.

She learned how from Gerda, pricked her fingers a lot at the beginning and gritted her teeth when the result was not what she expected, but now she found the activity to be soothing, distracted her mind from everything else.

She had made a pair of tiny baby socks, a small beanie, and now she was halfway through on knitting a baby sweater.

All of which she would put on her own child once it was born.

After she knew, from her own prediction and the confirmation from the doctor, her sister was the first person that she had told of the wonderful news, she had to be. Anna is her beloved sister after all.

Then it was her husband; the shocked look on his face, his loss of words, and his amazement when he dropped onto his knees and plant kisses all over her belly was a reaction she truly loved.

Soon the news spread like wildfire, amongst the staff and the townspeople, the heir to the throne of Arendelle has been conceived.

When he had to leave, she understood, no matter how much she wished for him to be by her side through their next step in life, she knew he had to. It was his duty as Admiral to go with the Navy should his presence is needed. And he was very much needed.

The tension between Arendelle and Weselton over her decision to cut all ties with them has rose back, requiring her and her Council to work on land over meetings and decision making while her husband stand guard in the sea after an attempt of terror directed to the Queen.

Her finger recoiled when she had accidentally pricked it again from being so deep in her mind.

Her eyes shifted from the half-done small sweater to the window as she pressed her stinging finger against her cold lips to soothe it; still there was no sign of any ship boarding.

But she waited.

Always.


	2. Jealousy

**Okay, so I'm going to go through few of the reviews that you guys have sent me.**

 **Miryamjj: Thank you, darling! Well this is a one-shot so I will leave the ending to you own imagination :)**

 **NamelessSaint: O.M.G. I have ZERO idea that Hans tried to kill BOTH Anna and Elsa, and almost succeeded too, I must have missed it every time I watched the movie for the past 5 years, thank you for your extremely throughout explanation to such a foolish and mindless writer.**

 **Canon's Boring: Agreed, it's a foolish move from the parents by locking Elsa in and isolating her.**

 **That's all for the first chapter's reviews that I would discuss, leave me some more for this one!**

She would not admit it.

He was her assistant, her personal advisor, on top of all he was the Admiral of her Navy. That was all that exist in between them.

She had no reason to feel what she felt.

Yet, as she watched him from across the ballroom, conversing with the beautiful golden-haired Lady of Denmark with a glass of champagne in his hand, her chest tightened.

There was a strange and an unfamiliar flame inside of her, burning yet also able to bring the temperature of the room to drop at least a degree.

Why did she decide to approach them, to have her chin high and eyes slightly narrowed at the unsuspecting lady, she did not know. But she barely even acknowledged her as her blue eyes settled for the auburn haired man.

"Prince Hans, I would like a word with you."

He shot the lady an apology to excuse himself, leaving to follow the Queen to the balcony, closing the glass doors behind him to give them the privacy she wanted. "Yes, My Queen?"

What she wished to say to him? That she did not want to see him socialize with others? No, that would never make sense, even in her own mind. "May I know what the Lady of Denmark is proposing to you?"

His eyebrow raised in wonder, green eyes studying the expression on her face, although hard as she had kept it as straight as she could. "She propose nothing, Your Majesty, we just had a casual conversation."

"Oh?"

His own expression changed then, brows furrowed, when he received the lack of answer. "Wait a second, are you jealous?"

The redness on her cheeks appeared as quick as the widening of her eyes. "What? No! I'm not jealous, w-why should I?"

Her reaction told him all that he needed to know.

And a certain warmth filled him just as quick from the thought that his admiration, his respect, his... feelings, for her was getting such a respond he once could only dreamed of.

"Oh, but you do," it was what he did best to cover what he truly felt, by teasing her. "I mean, who wouldn't? Lady Wealhtheow is such a beauty indeed, and good with harp too, I must tell you."

She didn't mean for her head to bow down, for her shoulders to slump down in defeat, but the fire that was burning inside her has turned into a heavy rock pulling her down with disappointment. She had thought, with how often he teased her and mustered that smile of his, that he was...

"Hey," his fingers curled around her chin and tilted her head back so their eyes meet, this time his voice was gentle and gaze warm. "Do not worry; you are the only woman I truly took interest in."

"W-what?"

His hand moved down to grasp her own, bringing it to his lips before he placed a kiss on her knuckles. "Enjoy the party, Your Majesty." Turning, he left without another word, leaving the Queen all alone in the balcony.

Confused.


	3. Hesitation

**You guys are the best, honestly I don't regret listening to my friends' advice to make an account here so others besides my IG followers can read my writing :D So to appreciate you guys, I'm uploading this one now instead of waiting for a couple of days like I usually do**

 **Yes Canon's Boring and Classic Lovers (are you two the same people since the review is identical lol), there are a few aspects of the movie that I don't like in terms of treating the characters but well that's why there's fanfiction, so that we can tweak the story ourselves ;)**

 **And lastly, regarding a certain someone that has left a certain review here, I would not block them, at least now (unless things got out of hand). This is not the first time and most definitely not the last that I would receive 'hate' for shipping Helsa and thus I'm bloody used to it, reviews like that are actually quite an entertainment for me because I can shade either by myself or sharing with my friends in our chat group lol. So don't worry guys, my writing is not affected by this at all, it's affected by my will and muse to write hahaha**

 **Oh and thank you for following, favoriting (that's not a word but I'm not deleting that), reviewing, basically showing your support to me, I love every single one of them**

She was such a respected and kind queen.

Her people love her dearly, care for her well-being and always seemed to be so excited whenever they got a chance to even take a glance at her. The neighboring kingdoms respected her, mostly. Some still question her capability of ruling since she was a woman, and still fairly young too.

But she always tried her best; he knew she was, to do whatever it takes to keep her kingdom safe and happy.

Her beauty was not something to be questioned. Fair, poised, elegant, everything a man could ask for was on her.

Yet those who offered their hand in marriage still feared her, feared her magical ability of snow and ice, no matter how hard they tried to hide it he could see it past their eyes.

Thankfully, she declined them too.

'I am not yet interested in the subject of courting', she always told them.

Such a gentle and polite refusal.

She didn't complain to him much, but he sometimes found himself asking her to, just to ease a little off her shoulders.

What she told him was always the same.

'They wanted me as Queen, to have their hands on Arendelle, our resources. They do not want me as who I am.'

He was different than them, he always told himself this. He was better than them, intentions purely out of his feelings for her, to simply bring her happiness.

Yet he feared to admit it to her.

He was, as everyone has often reminded him with, a criminal. He attempted to murder her, let her sister to die even when he really couldn't do anything else, what he told her was unnecessary, he was aware of it now, he only told her that because that's what his brothers always tell him when he was young.

He did not deserve her kindness even when she offered it to him.

Taking her proposal to be her assistant was to get away from the Southern Isles, to get away from his brothers, because what was worst that she could do to him was nothing compared to what they would do.

He mulled over his thoughts over and over again in his head, his decision on whether he should or not, and what to say to her until he was certain he could even say his whole speech for her backwards.

"Elsa," the moment she looked at him, blue eyes clear and full of wonders, the whole speech just blew in his mind with nothing to spare. He was left speechless by the mere gaze of hers.

"Yes Hans?" Her voice, the way his name rolled over her tongue, sent a jolt down his spine, reminding him on what he was planning on saying.

"I-" should he be rejected but able to live his life knowing that he told her, or should he just keep it to himself as not to ruin the relationship between them but live to wonder what she would say? "I love you."

There.

His whole hesitation over the past few weeks, the one thing that had been nagging his mind, tugging him out of his concentration... He was finally able to speak up.

And his eyes tightly shut then, too afraid to see her face, to see the look that he did not want to see, his grasp on her wrist was the only thing that had him not worrying of her just walking away without a word.

"And I, you."

He was dreaming, was he? He was imagining things that would not become real, this was all in his head; he was not yet faced with the real Elsa.

But the feel of her skin was too real, the coldness that could be felt underneath her skin if one was to be still enough without flinching, he could not have imagined that, his mind was not capable enough to make up something so surreal.

"Huh?" When his eyes opened he was met with the blushing, yet smiling, Queen. "Y-you do?"

His question was met with her lips pressed against his, cold but soft and gentle, chaste and only lasted for a moment that he would exchange for all of his possession just to do it again. "I am not going to repeat that, Prince Hans."


	4. Awake

**Aww you guys love your share of fluff, now don't you, darling readers? But as you may have read in the summary, this will contain various genres, you know lol.**

 **Before that though, yes Guest I am actually considering re-writing some of my Helsa fics from my old account, mainly 'Chess Piece' I think, I just need the will from myself and the aspiration to do so, but hopefully I will start soon.**

 **Also guys, if you don't have an account and do not mind me asking, would you please write a name at least? I can't address you all by 'Guest' XD**

They were both wide awake.

The party down in the ballroom had long since finished, they listened to the footsteps of the guests retiring to their chambers, heard the tired shuffling of Anna and Kristoff as they passed the room they were in, when the staff come and go to clean up afterwards.

Elsa stayed in his warm embrace, head resting on his chest, listening to the thumping of his heart as his hand moved from her shoulder down to her elbow and back up, feeling her soft skin under his touch.

They were tired, they should have sleep until morning, but their desire to not lose a single moment together kept them awake.

Their night of passion has left the sheets of her bed in a mess, his clothes undone; her skin bare, and their hearts filled with warmth of the love they shared.

"Do you have to go?" It was a foolish question she often tortured herself with by voicing it, because they both know he had to, he always had to leave way before the sun was up and everyone sleep soundly, to sneak out from the warmth of her bed and her company into the cold hallway and head to his own guest chamber.

And then for them to act as if they were nothing but a Queen and the Admiral of the neighboring kingdom, to act as if they barely know each other when they actually know more than anyone, unable to bid proper goodbye when he depart later on.

Hans pressed his lips against the top of her head, over the thick platinum blonde hair of hers that smelled like vanilla and fresh snow, feeling just as devastated at the thought of having to be part from her, to eventually go back into the bitter reality.

"I will find another reason to sail back to Arendelle," he murmured into her hair as he tugged the blanket higher to reach her shoulders, finally tucking them both in for the night. "To come back to you, I promise."

 **A short one, but more to come guys!**

 **Fun fact: This is the aftermath of a smut I wrote privately for my friends. I was just wondering if I should publish that too as a separated one-shot?**


	5. Duty

**So I _might_ publish the smut, we'll see... Before that though, do check my new series 'Chess Piece' and also for OUAT lovers I do have 'Memories' and leave some reviews!**

Her teeth gritted as she stood facing her own reflection on the mirror, brows furrowed as she looked into her own glaring blue eyes, hands pressed firmly over her abdomen.

She knew it was possible to happen, knew that Fates would not miss a chance to mess with her life, knew that she could not blame anyone for her own doing.

When she first had gotten sick she had passed it as a mere flu and refused to see the doctors, saying that it will eventually pass with some rest and a cup of tea. Even when she was on the verge of fainting before a meeting, she had only asked for a day off and a bowl of soup.

But when her bleeding had long since being missed, which she originally had thought to be from stress, her stomach twisted until she coughed her dinner back out.

Anna asked questions, concern for the wellbeing of her sister who seemed has not yet recover from whatever illness she has, but Elsa always told her that she was alright and has been well. When she pressed her hand on her temple, Elsa really did not have a fever.

She swallowed the lump in her throat as she looked down at her stomach where the tiniest of bump had shown, where her child continuously grow in her womb, the product of love between her and Hans.

She had sent a letter for him, in Arendelle's royal seal, of what she had decided after thinking it over and over again, of her reasons and her plan, and that he no longer had to come back to Arendelle to see her.

It has to be done.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered as her hands steadily grew colder, and though she had made this decision herself, she could not help the tears forming in her eyes. "You don't deserve this; don't deserve to be born in this mess... I'm sorry I brought you along, it was a mistake."

The surface of the mirror froze over when she gasped at the first taste of the pain before she dropped onto her knees, writhing in pain as her magic reached deeper into her, and her tears poured down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." She kept repeating through pain and tears, yet her fingers kept clenching at her stomach, her magic continuing to do what had to be done. "I have no other choice."

With one last gasp her magic retreated, having done it's job, and she rose to her feet, her hands dropping to her sides, her eyes growing dull as her expression faded into nothing. "It is my duty to sacrifice for the sake of my kingdom."


	6. Bath

**PrinceLoki: I'm laughing as I read your review, I'm so sorry XD**

 **Almost killed you back then with the last chapter, didn't I? There's more to come, angst or no angst, so do leave reviews, favorite and follow, all the good stuff to keep these fics coming, darlings~**

She had been craving for seafood lately, salmon preferably, and the cooks had been trying their best to sate her Majesty's desire.

Anything to make sure she eats.

Because she had been picky with her food, both that she was just not feeling it and her stomach really could not accept the food.

No one minded the Queen's behavior, none protested, because it was newly announced that she was carrying her first child.

When she was not having major morning sickness she looked positively radiant, glowing even. Her belly has not shown yet, too early to, but it did not mean it didn't attract eyes to glance.

As her husband, Hans took her place to attend meetings when she was feeling unwell, went through the stacks of reports while she took a short nap, and sat with her when she worked. Anything to keep her in a good mood.

Her sister practically jumped in excitement whenever she was around, rambling about her eagerness to be an aunt, and gave a tip or two from her own experience being pregnant with her now two years old son, Prince Alexander.

Kristoff would smile at her and pat Hans' shoulder, such a big man with a gentle heart he was, and offered his assistance the best he could.

Elsa was truly thankful that she was surrounded with such a loving family, one that she would not trade for anything else in the world.

"Why is it not here yet? Is it like Alexander, that's why it took time to be born?" For a snowman, Olaf was sure to have so many questions in him, full of wonder of the world.

She could not help the gentle chuckle as they walked up to her chamber. "Yes Olaf, it is similar to Alexander." He may not be able to completely understand it, but the expression that he had, the satisfaction of having his questions answered, made it worth for her to explain what he needed from her.

"Your bath is ready, Your Majesty." One of her handmaidens, Camilla, had bowed when she entered her bedchamber. Indeed she had requested for one earlier, the hot water soothed her muscles after a long day.

"That's my cue to go then." Olaf giggled in amusement. "See you later, Elsa!"

"Bye Olaf." She waved the snowman goodbye as he exited through the door, the magical flurry she had created to keep him from melting dutifully float above him anywhere he go.

Her handmaidens stripped all of her clothing until she stood bare in the bathing chamber, her hair undone from it's bun to fall freely down her back, before she stepped into the tub. She relaxed into the water while her handmaidens worked, carefully scrubbing her skin clean and massage shampoo into her hair.

When they were done with everything they needed to do Elsa requested to be left alone to enjoy the water before it gone cold.

There was no sound except the water splashing when she shifted, the steam rising fogged the mirror; her eyes fluttering close as she enjoyed the quiet moment.

It was only when the door creaked open that she lifted her head to see, smiling when her eyes settled on her husband.

"Olaf said I would find you here," Hans said as he approached the tub, taking a seat on the stool left by her hand-maidens. "Rough day?"

Her head shook then as she watched him toyed with her own hand. "No, I just wanted a nice hot bath."

"That's nice." He murmured against her knuckles, pressed against his lips while his eyes watched her, and even the simplest of gesture made her smile. "Do you still want to be in here?"

"Would you like to join?"

He chuckled at her question, at how she tilted her head and raised her eyebrow with teasing twinkle in her eyes.

"I told my handmaidens they are done for the day, that I would dress myself, they wouldn't come through the door."

His hands worked their way on the buttons of his shirt as he shook his head in amusement. She could be such a flirt, his wife, when she wanted to. Not that Hans minded of course.

The water splashed out onto the floor when he stepped into the tub, sitting at the spot Elsa had provided for him behind her, his legs bent at her sides as she rested her back against his chest and sighed happily.

"This is nice." She hummed as she took his hand, toying with his fingers while his other hand went down to her stomach, thumb caressing her skin there as he admired her.

This moment where he can relax with his wife, just the two of them with the tiny little life that is growing safely in her womb, was indeed, or even more, nice.


	7. Jump

**Bit of a while since I updated this one, sorry I played favorite and wrote 'Chess Piece' more than I do this one XD**

He was leaving.

She knew he had to, knew exactly why, but she still couldn't let him go.  
At least, her mind couldn't.

Because she stood at the docks, hands clasped in front of her, watching as he helped his men load their belongings onto their ship.

He had come because his brothers sent him, for he had traveled to Arendelle before, to be the ambassador of the Southern Isles.  
She did not mind.

Their past did not cloud her judgement of how skilled he was, how professional the youngest Prince was, when it came to talking about business matters that involved the Navy.

He was an Admiral after all.

Her feelings for him had been pressed down, way way down, when she had first realized it's existence, pushed him away even when she was also aware of what he felt about her.

She loved her sister so dearly, respect her feelings; know how Hans had broken her heart.

But Anna told her to embrace her own feelings, to also think about herself and not just of others, and with a smile and a squeeze of her hands, she told her to let go.

And she did, both she and Hans did.

But a duty is a duty, and he had to return back to his own kingdom.

His ship was already moving by the time she ran to the edge.

"Hans!"

She saw him ran to the back of the ship upon her call, holding onto the wooden railing as he leaned forward, making sure that he did not miss a word.

"I love you!"

Neither had said those three words before, it was a promise they had agreed on, and she broke it.

She let everyone knows, because she did not care. She had to say it, to get it out of her chest.

What she did not expect was for him to run to the side of the ship and jumped, right into the water below.

And swim.

She pulled him up, soaking wet and all, before she was enveloped in his arms, water soaking into her own dress.

"What are you doing?" She questioned him when he let her go, his hands cupping her face while he smiled at her with no care for the world. "You are supposed to travel back to the Southern Isles."

"My men will do just fine without me." Their lips met then, the saltiness of the sea water only making her press her body closer to his. "Living without you, now that I could not do."


	8. Unprepared

**Based from a prompt somewhere, I forgot where. Also, a bit of inspiration from Shrek The Third, if you noticed.**

Elsa spent her entire day running around the castle.

The Princess has gone into labor during lunch, her water breaking when she had stood up from her seat, and the older sister had been in panic ever since.

Her entire schedule was cleared for the day, her Council dismissed, and the staff was as busy as the Queen.

Of course he helped his wife, who wished to be involved as much as she can, though he could not do much.

It was not allowed for him to enter Anna's bedchamber during the whole process, no man was allowed to but Kristoff, who had stayed and sat beside his wife.

He went to help Elsa carry the water from the kitchen to the door, called for the midwives when Elsa requested him to, and even stationed the guards to the gates when some eager villagers wished to enter the courtyard.

When he was not doing anything he sat across the hall, listening to Anna's cries and Elsa's soothing voice calming her younger sister, he imagined she was caressing her hair or dabbing a wet cloth on her forehead.

The little Prince was born just after dinner time.

Wailing so loudly that he jumped onto his feet in surprised.

Elsa showed up at the door, sweating with strands of her hair out from her bun, with a wide smile across her face.

"You may come in, now."

He held her hand the entire time they were inside, seeing the awe in her blue eyes as Anna bounced the buddle in her arms, and he smiled.

After having some late dinner, just the two of them at the long table since both Anna and Kristoff stayed at their room, Hans and Elsa retired back to their own bedchamber.

"Wow. That was intense," he chuckled as he undone his shirt while she went behind the changing screen. "I'm glad we aren't having kids for a while."

They were newly married, just a few weeks before Anna had brightly announced that she was pregnant, and they had talked about not rushing in having their own to enjoy the time of just having the two of them alone.

Elsa's awkward chuckle from behind the screen should have given a sign to him, but he was far too tired to realize it.

"Yeah, about that..."

"What is it?" His brow was raised when she lingered at the changing screen even when she was already dressed in her nightgown.

"Hans," she approached him gently and took his hands in hers, squeezing as she looked up to his eyes. "I'm pregnant."

"Wait, what?"


	9. Nursery

**The past chapters were just so sweet, don't you guys agree? Well, hopefully you guys enjoy this one too ;)**

She was there.

Sitting on the armchair by the window, basking under the silver moonlight, cradling a small white bundle in her arms to her chest.

"Did he wake you?" Her head tilted to a side as she directed her question at him, who in turn approached her from across the room.

He shook his head as he kneeled down beside her, eyes locking on the sight of the babe suckling with his tiny fist clenched and unclenched on the pale skin of his mother's breast.

"The bed was empty," he murmured, curious finger reaching to stroke his son's soft cheek. "I figured you would be here."

Elsa chuckled at him as she adjusted her arms so she could reach to place a hand on his jawline, thumb stroking his cheekbone lovingly. "Where else would I be?"

The bedroom was, as it always is whenever he opened his eyes, dark. The space beside him was empty, undisturbed.

His feet moved on it's own, padding down the quiet hallway, the sun hasn't even risen from the horizon.

"Hans!"

He stopped and turned his head to see the strawberry blonde haired Princess, clad in a robe over her nightgown, the look in her eyes was not it's usual brightness.

"What are you doing?"

Her question confused him, made his brows furrowed in wonder, his hand lowering down from it's intention to reach the doorknob. "I'm looking for Elsa. She wasn't in bed."

"Hans," her voice was soft, filled with pity, as she slowly approached him. "She's not here."

"The kitchen then?" It wouldn't surprise him if she was there, grabbing some light snack before the actual breakfast, she was a lactating mother after all. "Or maybe her study? I've told her not to overwork herself." Don't tire yourself, he always reminded her, she may be a Queen but she was still human. "I'm going to check on the baby first."

"Hans," there was a lump in her throat, her voice thick with sadness. "Elsa's not here, nor does the baby... They're gone, Hans."

Someone must have grabbed his heart, squeeze the life out of it until it turned to dust, because he could not breathe nor speak.

"We buried them a week ago."

There was ringing in his voice and he wanted to scream, to deny and to tell Anna not to speak of such thing. But he couldn't.

His hand turned the doorknob and pushed the door open for him to be greeted with the empty and unused nursery.

"We don't know what's wrong but the baby came far too early."

He remembered her cry for him, the tears streaming down her cheeks as she told them that something was wrong, her hands holding onto her stomach that morning.

She delivered the baby, a tiny little boy, too small for this world, their young son struggling to even breathe.

"Elsa couldn't stop bleeding, there was so much blood."

The thick scarlet liquid stained her nightgown and the sheets beneath her, her skin the unhealthy color of white, her face and hair damped with sweat.

She was too weak to even hold her newborn.

The Queen passed away during childbirth, the premature-born Prince following close behind.

They held a funeral for the two of them, his beloved little family lowered to the ground in the same hole, joining her parents that have passed years ago.

The floor was under his knees before his hands were pressed flat against it too as he hunched forward in front of the room they had prepared for the arrival of their beloved son, the room Elsa had spent day and night humming to herself as she sat on the armchair by the window.

His heart and mind was unable to accept the reality and thus shaped a cruel image in his sleep, a nightmare he could not escape from.

Anna's hand was placed on his shoulder as she knelt by his side, sharing the similar pain that he felt as she has lost her beloved sister and newborn nephew. "I'm sorry, Hans."


	10. Goodbye

**I see you guys are upset, and honestly I'm glad that you do. Because that means the purpose of the last chapter has been fulfilled, I'm happy that it can make you guys sad lol.**

 **One thing I want to address though, as there is this one review that kinda upset me, please do not treat Anna in such a bad way by telling that we 'do not need her reproducing and filling the world with airheads', that's... kinda hits below the belt. Because I relate to Anna to a degree more than I do with Elsa, so I kinda take that to a personal level. She's not dumb, she's not an airhead, she can be careless and act before she thinks it through, but she's not stupid.**

 **But anyway, this chapter is based from a prompt that I got from a friend so... enjoy!**

It was perfect.

Their life together.

After every up and down, every happiness and every sorrow that they have gone through, the moment he put the golden band around her finger was the moment she felt she truly belonged.

He ruled along her side, accompany her to every meeting and every royal visit, advise her and stand by her side in time of need.

When she found out that she was with child, it only got better.

A little boy was born in the name of Prince Wilhem of Arendelle with warm auburn hair and clear blue eyes.

He was merely two when Hans was called for battle, a war to defend their kingdom and to protect his family.

Arendelle won the war, but only Kristoff came home that night.

She felt numb then, felt nothing but coldness in her heart and the tips of her fingers. She shed no tears; no expression on her face during the burial, her son in her arms was the only thing keeping her grounded to this world.

Every time she looked at her young Prince, she saw him. Her eyes, yes, but everything else were Hans.

His side of bed was cold and empty, and she couldn't sleep.

So she brought Wilhem with her every night, held him close to her chest, stroked his hair and hummed until he was asleep.

He was so peaceful, innocent and unknowing, her light in the darkness of time.

When she closed her eyes, it was the first time that she dreamt of the royal's garden.

Everything was bright and light, flowers blooming and a royal blue butterfly fluttered by.

It was spring.

It was the same time and place when he-

"I proposed to you here, didn't I?"

He was there, standing with his hands clasped behind his back and a sad smile on his face.

"You did." Somehow she found her voice to speak even when she thought she couldn't.

He came to sit beside her on the stone bench, his back hunched forward as he rested his arms on his thighs, head turning to the side to look at her.

"How are you?"

Such a common question, something that many has asked her to, with concern and pity in their eyes that Elsa has grown slightly tired of hearing it.

"Holding up."

She didn't mean the tint of bitterness in her voice, or the vague answer that was barely a sentence at all, but it was really what summarized what she felt.

His brows furrowed but with a quiet sigh he brushed it off, understanding that his wife could sometimes unable to exactly put what she felt into words, and that sometimes she didn't want a subject to be pressed further.

"What's Wilhem being up to lately?"

The corner of her lips tugged into a smile at the thought of their son, he was the one thing that could make the Queen smiled the most lately, with his wide eyes and wide smile, his giggles and his chubby cheeks as he toyed with his mother's braid.

"He doesn't like to stay at one place for long." She took him everywhere, hugged him close whenever she goes and held him on her lap during meetings, unable to part with the young Prince. "He... looks so much like you."

Again with that sad smile on his face, though now there was also splashed of relief in his expression. "I'm glad that he can be there for you."

"Why are you here?" It has been nagging at the back of her mind, the question and the curiosity to know.

"To see you." He shrugged, taking her hand in his, his thumb caressing her knuckles the way he always did. "Elsa, you can't keep this up any longer."

Her brows furrowed in confusion over his words, the sudden vague request that she could not understand. "What are you saying?"

"You, being so detached." His other hand reached up to ran over the side of her face, settling on her jaw. "My Queen, you have to let me go."

And then it clicked in her.

What he meant when he spoke, what he wanted her to do, and after connecting the dots with what she had been doing after his death, all the emotions drained from her face and her constant silence even when she was with Anna, she understood.

She had been grieving for far too long and for far too deep that she had slowly detached herself from her own family.

"I... I lost you." It was the first time she found difficulty to speak in this realm of dreams, her voice suddenly getting stuck in her throat. "I'm lost without you."

Again with that sad smile of his, Hans pulled her into his arms. Yet there was no familiar warmth of his body temperature, the one that had kept her warm all those years ago, there was only his body.

It was a mere shell of a man.

"I know, Elsa," he murmured against her hair, yet all she did was to frown at the lack of his scent that she loved so dearly. "I know it's hard, but you have to let me go." Her eyes fluttered as a tear ran down her cheek. "For Anna, for Wilhem... For me."

He could not rest until she fully let go, couldn't bear the thought of leaving his beloved wife so distraught before setting her mind back straight.

She nodded reluctantly as darkness slowly seeped into the picture of her dream, swallowing the royal's garden, eating up every plant and life as they closed around them.

"Goodbye, Elsa."

"... Goodbye, Hans."


	11. Abigail

**I gave you guys too much misery that I literally skipped to this story instead of the one before this just so you guys can be happy for a change lol**

 **Also, if you want to hate, please do it right. I'm done with people calling Hans a murderer without the prove that he ever killed anyone, attempted to yes, but he had not yet take anyone's life so please, do it right next time. Thank you.**

She had enough children to know.

When the morning discomfort became more apparent during her meeting with her Council, she just... knew.

And she had given birth more than enough to remain calm and not to cause unnecessary commotion... yet.

Caressing the underside of her belly as she sat at the head of the long table, she kept her focus on the matter at hand while tapping her fingers against the mahogany.

"My Queen," Kai cleared his throat to gain her attention, interrupting her well-paced rhythm of breathing. "Is everything alright? Should we post-pone the meeting?"

"Yes, everything is alright." She waved her hand dismissively at the men that has turned their attention to the Queen. "But Kai, I believe you should reschedule the upcoming others."

The senior advisor was silent for a moment before nodding. "Very well, Your Majesty."

It ended earlier than she would have thought; her Council has perhaps noticed her discomfort and was kind enough not to push her further.

She still held her head high, still able to stand on her own two feet and walked out of the meeting room, her ladies-in-waiting greeted her by the door as they were not allowed to listen to royal discussion.

And she didn't head for her bedchamber, didn't even tell her ladies-in-waiting of what she was feeling, instead she went to her study to work on the paperwork stacked at her table, besides babies tend to take their time.

She went through half a stack before the discomfort came more noticeable and stronger, making her shift in her chair but not yet raise enough suspicion for her ladies-in-waiting to approach her.

"You're eager." The Queen whispered as she smiled, feeling her child squirm inside of her as she ran her hand over her stomach. "Go ahead, take your time, I've cleared my schedule just for you."

Honestly, she shouldn't have said it.

Because her child didn't take time like she had told it to.

She just barely reached the end of the stack when she felt the familiar wetness staining her dress.

"Mary," she called one of the ladies that were nearest to her, making the young woman turned her attention from the book in hand. "Please fetch the midwives, my water just broke."

* * *

Her legs were already up by the time he came in.

The King took no time and went straight to be by his wife's side, taking her hand as he took the sight of her.

They had five children already, yet still he was still amazed on how exquisite she looked, no matter how she was covered in sweat and how her hair stuck to her face and neck, she was still the most beautiful woman he ever laid his eyes on, glowing in childbirth.

"I heard you still attend meetings and work on your paperwork despite knowing you are in labor." Still he could not help the scolding, because his wife could be so stubborn at the most inconvenient time possible and often push herself over to her limit.

"Babies," her hand tightened around his as she whimpered through another contraction. "-take some time to be born, I've been through this multiple times."

Sighing, as he knew an actual arguing would only foul his wife's mood and could result in him being kicked out of the room, he moved a strand of hair out of her face before kissing her forehead instead. "This one clearly doesn't."

"She's eager."

That raised his eyebrow in interest as he looked at his wife. "'She'?"

Nodding, Elsa smiled up at the auburn haired man. "It's a she, trust me."

* * *

The moment their children came running in, Hans knew that it would not be quiet.

It was the first time Michael and Kayla see a newborn baby, unlike the three others, so naturally they were the most excited ones, climbing onto the bed to peer into the bundle in their mother's arms.

"Is a boy or a girl?" The platinum blonde haired girl asked, head tilted to the side as she looked at her mother.

"A girl." Elsa smiled as she shifted the baby, who has started to stir in her sleep from the new voices around her. "And her name is Abigail."


End file.
